Never Again, I Promise
by WolfHeartSpirit22
Summary: Romance blossoms between Foxy and Chica along with the others as well. Note: This is in the Present. All the animations are part human part animal , but they also have robot chips in their brain. Also, Bonnie is a girl in this series. Let me know what you think and give me some ideas. Hope you all enjoy! :)
1. The Fallen

**A/N: Bonnie is a girl in this story. I hope you guys like it there gunna be a lot of drama in the first few chapters. Also all four of them are part human and part animal. Let me know what you guys think (its also my first story). I hope you enjoy! :)**

**-Foxy POV-**

It was once again that time, and Foxy peered through his stage curtains to gaze at the preformance of his friends. Freddy sang his song loud and proudly while Bonnie and Chica just put smiles on their faces and just played along. I sighed softly.

"Chica why wont ye be mine?" I whisper to myself. I was in love with Chica and I wasn't gonna deny that I was. She was perfect from her head all the way down to her little toes. I wanted the lassie, but freddy already had stolen the chance before I could. I have beaten myself up ever since.

-hours past by-

Whines came from the little lads and lassies being dragged out of the restaurant by their parents. I twiched backwards and covered my ears in agony. Their cries hurt my ears and my heart, I never liked when the children cried it tore my heart apart. I was so close to the kids until that one day I bit off the front elobe of the janitor. Now im stuck in my cove...alone.

As the last child left while I was drifting off, Chica had walked over to me. She must have been standing there for quite sometime. I snapped out of it as Chica was snapping her fingers while hovering over me.

"Foxy wake up!", she yelled in my ear. I shook my head quickly and looked at Chica with a slight smile.

"Sorry lassie, spaced out." I said, somewhat embarassed.

"What about?" She knelt down by my side with her cute little smile I always loved.

"Some lassie that I have a mighty big crush on."

"Really?! Who is it?! Is it yourself?! How about that Janitor?! or-" I put my finger over her mouth.

"That lassie, shall remain a secret." After that she did the same and put her daintly little finger over my mouth.

She looked at me with big eyes and a huge smile saying softly, "Okay."

We giggled at one another also I had started to notice purple around her eye. He must have hit her again. I growled at the fact that he thinks that he can do whatever he wants, such as hitting her.

"Ye hit you again?!" ,I said frusterated.

"Ya, but its not a big deal.", she said calmly.

"No its not, this isnt healthy for ye lassie. The lad thinks he can do whatever he wants!" I said getting more furious.

"No no its okay. It-", I started to walk away ignoring the fact that she kept saying 'shes fine'. She followed me trying to stop me, trying to stop me. I walked upon the main stage, seeing freddy. I saw the lad push Bonnie into a wall making her head bleed. I got close to Freddy and punched the lad in his eye.

"You think you can do whatever the hell you want around here?!" , I said while punching over and over.

"Ya I can this is my restaurant! Not yours!" He snapped back.

He finally started to fight back. Punches came to my lower gut. I couldn't take it. I closelined him to the floor, making blood come out of his mouth. m,,Bonnie got up slowy in pain, limping over to try to stop us. While Chica ran to the door to the seciruty guard named Mike. The lad was very nice but only stayed in his little office. He screamed like a little lassie everytime he saw us. He eventually saw what was happening and came out.

"Alright you two break it up,", Mike said getting in between. "Foxy go to your cove and Freddy go into office so both of you can calm down."

We both nodded our head and went our own ways. I turned around and saw the lad wrap bandage around the lassie.

The bell rang its little tune, letting us know that it was open. All of us went back to our places as I closed my curtain with a raindrop falling from my eye.


	2. The Pain (part 1)

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently for this Chapter 2! I had my idea sheet but I lost it, I do remember some of my ideas, for the rest I'm going to wing it. Hope ya'll enjoy it! Like I said before send in some reviews for ideas on the story, I am all ears. **

***Chica's POV* **

After a long day at work, the bell had ringed for the restaurant to close up. Little children cried and begged to their parent(s) to stay just for ten more minutes, like always, they said "No, we have to go." While the adults dragged the kids out to the vehicles and driving away one by one away from us all, even though it was hard to see them go.

It was time for Mike to come and cling to his office to death. Mike is the security guard that watches us at night, so we don't do anything dumb. Which was pointless, if he doesn't come out of his room because he is scared of us, how is he going to stop us? Rules are rules I suppose and what Mr. Fazbear says so, then there is no arguments.

As I was drifting off, a slight tap appeared on my shoulder. I turned around slightly, afraid that it was Freddy. I came to realize it was Bonnie. I sigh feel threw my mouth. She had a slight smile on her extremely pale face, looking nervous.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" she spoke softly.

"No! Not at all, I thought you were-", I said happily.

"Freddy. You thought I was Freddy?" questioning me.

"Ya.", I giggled to myself as she giggled along with me.

"I was just wondering if you could teach me?" She sounded embarrassed.

"Teach you what?"

"To teach me how to cook. I always wanted to learn but I was too stubborn and tried it myself. Which you could bet probably turned out horribly." She said turning red.

"Of course I could! When did you want to start?" I almost jumped up and down with how much excitement I had.

"It's up to you. I really don't care." She said smiling still.

"Well," I grabbed her hands. "Let's go!"

We ran from our stage, knocking of some of the instruments. Giggling like little old school girls on our way to the kitchen. We ran through the door. I went to go get the ingredients for our dinner which was the usual choice we have usually have, Pizza! Bonnie rushed to my side.

"First," I said trying to be serious. "Take some flour and spread it on the counter." 

She giggled and did so. She paused and had a strange look upon her face. I worriedly looked at her.

"So you and Freddy are dating huh?" She spoke quietly.

"Ya, what about us?" I said curiously while taking two bowls and started to make the dough.

"Well," She hesitated while copying me. "His ego gets the best of him and the way he treats you."

"Ya I know what you mean, but its fine really." I uttered spreading the pizza sauce.

She followed the same as I did.

"Not really. I do have to admit he is pretty." Bonnie giggled.

"I'm supposed to go on a date with him tonight." I told her nervously.

"Wow. Hope everything goes okay." She smiled trying to make me feel somewhat better.

"Now just add the topping you want and don't forget to add cheese! But thanks." I spoke.

Bonnie set her pizza in first almost burning her as I followed along and put mine in as well. I looked up at the camera finding it was on. Mike couldn't see us because the camera video had been broken when Freddy hit it a long time ago. Mike could only hear us, that ease dropper!

"So what do you think of Foxy? I think he's pretty cute if you would ask me." Bonnie trying to breaking the awkward silence.

"I do think he is, but I have mixed feelings about him." I spoke confusingly.

The smoke detector went crazy. Both of turned and to find that the pizza was burning. I turned off the oven as quickly as I could while Foxy busted the door, spraying the inside of the oven.

"You two lassies alright?" Foxy panted trying to speak in between his heavy breaths. We both nodded looking a foxy.


	3. I apologize chapter 2 part 2 is coming s

I'm so sorry guys that chapter 2 part 2 is taking so long. I have fallen behind on my school work ,but I have half of it done and it will be out soon I hope ya'll enjoy the series.


End file.
